This invention is to disclose means of indicating liquid level in a tank, such fuel tanks in power mowers, snow blowers, etc.
This invention discloses a unitary molding comprising a float on a long pivot arm, an upper pivot arm attached to said long pivot arm, an indicating segment extending from said upper pivot arm, and said indicating segment shape being an arc of a radius having as its center point a pivot pin axle on which said fixed pivot arms are mounted, and said indicating segment is visible through sight window mounted on tank top surface, said pivot pin axle mounted in holes in leg mounts attached to sight window.